Modern technology has resulted in the mass production of inexpensive computers useful in managing the affairs of small businesses and average households. These devices generally include a cathode ray tube data display but lack provisions for a permanent, hard copy. Printers are available for most computers but they are not economically feasible for the average small computer system since they increase the cost of the system by at least an order of magnitude and fail to provide hard copy for all of the various graphics that the cathode ray tube is capable of displaying.